Pilot
Pilot 'is the first ever episode of Family Universe Chapter 1. It was released on the 17th of October. Synopsis TBA. Main Cast N/A Recurring Cast N/A Minor Characters N/A Episode ''Wikia Headquarters '''CONNOR: Where the fuck are my gucci flip flops BELA: Here bitch Bela swings at Connor with gucci flip flops and beats him to death BELA: Its joke At the house MANDY: Oh my god where the fuck is my cousin MANDY: Lenhi! MANDY: Lenhi I have chicken wings LENHI: Hello bitch MANDY: Paul proposed to me LENHI: Ew beards Lenhi walks off MANDY: Um ok... MANDY: Oh Crim , Paul proposed to me CRIM: Shush I’m cutting myself over saw wikia Crim walks off MANDY: Mum he finally proposed to me CLAIRE: I don’t care MANDY: But mum I’m your daught... CLAIRE: Bye I’m going to my other child that I love Claire walks off MANDY: ''' Abusive bitch '''MANDY: OH MY GOD MICHELLE GUESS WHAT MICHELLE: Sorry bitch but my hair restoration clinic rung MANDY: But what can be more important then Paul proposing to me MICHELLE: Catherine Hobart losing her hair, bye bitch Michelle slut walks off MANDY: Ulises , your finally getting a dad ULISES: But like you had sex with someone and their my dad MANDY: '''Yeah but this time it’s someone who will act as a real father '''ULISES: I don’t care though I have better things to do , like wank off to gay porn MANDY: What the fuck Ulises walks off MANDY: Oh my god why is everyone ignoring me MANDY: Oh Reg REG: Oh hey Mandy MANDY: Lmao REG: STOP , YOUR LMAOS ARE SCARY Reg runs ''off MANDY: I cry why is no-one happy for me MICHELLE MEYER: Hey Mandy MANDY: SCREAM HELP Suddenely a gun shot is heard and Michelle falls to the ground dead PAUL: Thats what she gets MANDY: Oh my god so hawt In the kitchen TOM: Hm , I think that goes there CLAIRE: Boo TOM: Tara Dikov CLAIRE: Um what the fuck TOM: Shupermodel CLAIRE: Can you not TOM: Squat Ulises walks in with lube ULISES: Your so stupid Claire , he’s saying Tara Dikov songs CLAIRE: She’s a slut , bye Claire walks out with alcohol ULISES: Tom lets karaoke Tara TOM: Um obv Psycho Club JESSICA: I’m like totally not scared of heights SIERRA: Oh my gawd Jessica why are you lying GABBY: Why am I even here JESSICA: Shut the fuck Tanedra got a better role than you and shes an independent black women from Inglewood TANEDRA: IT WAS MY GOOD ACTING SKILLS AND NOT MY COLOUR THAT GOT ME HERE Tanedra gets sedated and kidnapped SIERRA: No-one liked that bitch Criminal enters the room CRIMINAL: Hello guys JESSICA: I’m PSYCHO CRIMINAL: I know SIERRA: Sorry the tutu on my head fell off JESSICA: Gurl you cray cray CRIMINAL: Have you seen Gabby JESSICA: She was here a minute ago The horsepower trap GABBY: HELP HELP , HELP ME , WHY DID I WASTE MY LIFE ON A SHITTY REALITY SHOW TO FUCKING DIE , HELP ME NOW , PLEASE , HELP ME JIGSAW: Hello Gabby , I would like to play a game GABBY: Oh for fuck sake At the house MADDIE: ... Lachi enters MADDIE: ... LACHI: Um hello MADDIE: ... BITCH enters BITCH: '''Meow '''MADDIE: ... LACHI: Can I help you MADDIE: ... LACHI: Um I’m ringing the police MADDIE: ... Reg enters '' '''REG:' What the fuck is going on... Maddie hello , follow me Reg and ''Maddie walk off LACHI: I’m more confused about this then I was about Donald Trump running for president Mandy’s Bedroom Lenhi and Mandy are in tears eating chicken wings MANDY: Why would she say that though LENHI: Your friends suck MANDY: Pass another chicken wing Criminal enters CRIMINAL: Get the fuck downstairs now MANDY: WERE EATING CHICKEN WINGS LENHI: DON’T INTERRUPT US Tom runs in TOM: SOMEONES FUCKING DEAD MANDY: What Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes